when bad things happen who do you trust?
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Fem Naru X young hot Ibiki. Older sister Anko. Good kyuubi. ANBU Naru.
1. meeting me people

**ibiki is younger in this so yyea. Also I'm trying something new so please bear with me.**

I was running in the middle of the night on my tenth birthday. As I was running I had several thoughts running around in my head. 'Why me? I'm only ten year old. I don't know any of these men. I haven't done anything to anyone. So why do they call me a demon?' **''Its because of me.' '** why is there another voice inside my head? Am I crazy Mr. Voice?' **'Because I am inside of you and no you are not crazy.' '** Then who are you? Why are you inside me? How?''I **am the almighty Kyuubi. I am here because I attacked your village when that damn Uchiha controlled me. I got here when your precious hero sealed me into his newborn daughter.'** 'So your the Kyuubi. Shouldn't you be mean to me too? You were controlled be an Uchiha? How do you know the fourth hokage is my hero? Wait! Did you say daughter?' ' **I** **have seen the way you are treated. No one should be treated as you have been kit. I may be a demon but even we demons wouldn't intentionally harm a child. Yes I was controlled by Madara Uchiha, worst uchiha in history. I have been in your mind since you were a baby. I have seen and heard every experience and thought since I was sealed in you. Yes I said daughter. Your mother was my previous host. Your parents names are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.'** After hearing that I tripped and fell.

Near a fenced in forest. Two of the men ripped my orange shorts off. One laughed. "Damn! You was right. It is a chick." He dropped his pants. ' **K** **it listen to me something bad is going to happen if you don't let me take over.'** 'How do I know I can trust you?' **'We don't have the time to argue over this right now!** ' I felt pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" 'Okay you can take over.' There was nothing but black.

When I woke up I was covered in blood and surrounded by body parts. It looked like every carnivore came together and had a contest to see which one could rip a body apart into the smallest pieces. I curled into the fetal position and started crying. A little while after a tall young man and woman found me. The man had tan skin and and black eyes, he was wearing black ANBU style pants with black ninja sandals, and a dark grey shirt, under an ankle length pitch black trench coat that was left open, he also wore a black bandana style hitai-ate with a little bit of white hair peeking out underneath. The woman wore a fish net armor shorts body suit,she wore a brown mini skirt over it, with ANBU style shinguards, and black ninja sandals. Under a brown ankle length trench coat that she also left open. She also had a konoha hitai-ate on her forehead. I guess they noticed my of undress because the young man put his trench coat around me and asked if he could pick me up. 'Why would he ask if his is going to hurt me?' ' **K** **it I dont think he is going to hurt you. So you can trust him if he does anything suspicious I will kill him for you.'** I hesitantly nodded.

He slowly picked me up. "Who are you?" "My name is Ibiki Morino and this is Anko Mitarashi. We are the heads of the T&I department. Can we go there to get you checked out? We also need to ask you about what happened? Will you tell us?" "Nice to meet you. You've seen that I am a girl so I'll give you my real name. Its Naruko Uzumaki. But you might know my other persona Naruto better." Anko chimed in. "So what exactly happened I haven't seen that much carnage in a while." While we walked to ANBU headquarters I told them about the chase, talking to Kyuubi, what he said, and why I let him take over. When we got there we met this blonde haired man I think he is Ino's dad. Ibiki saw my stare. "This is Inoichi Yamanaka. I need him to look at your memory's and make sure you are telling the truth." ' **K** **it the Yamanaka is neutral to you so you can trust him.'** 'But I don't want him seeing all my memory's.' ' **T** **hats okay. I will only let him see the last couple of hours.'** 'Okay thanks Kyuu-nii.' "Okay Kyuu-nii says that you are neutral to me. So okay. Also I don't want you seeing all my memory's so Kyuu-nii is only going to let you see the attack and what led up to it." He put his hand on my head for a few minutes and told Ibiki what I said. "Can we go see Jiji please?"

"Okay. Inoichi and Anko let's go to see the hokage." We shunshined to Jiji's office. "Oh my Kami-sama what happened." Inoichi handed a few papers to Jiji. When he finished he was crying. "Kushina, Minato please forgive me! I made a horrible mistake." "Its okay Jiji. Its not your fault. I still love you." "Now how do I keep you safe?" Anko raised her hand. "I'll take her in." "Can you keep her safe." "Hai!" "I hereby place Naru with you Anko. Take good care of her. The fact that Naru is a girl and the fourth hokages daughter is a SS rank secret. Don't breathe a word to anyone. Naru can come out as a girl when she graduates. Then we will reveal her heritage at her chuunin exams. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

One year after that I became an ANBU. My code name is kitsune, and soon I was as famous as Anko and Ibiki in the TI department. To our enemy's I was known as The Sadistic Ice Vixen. To konoha I am know as The Demon brat, or to those who don't know about the Kyuubi Naruto. As kitsune I am ANBU captain. I am over Yugao Uzuki known as panther, Itachi Uchiha known as weasel, and Tenzo Yamamoto known as neko. We apprehend the most dangerous criminals and only get S ranked missions. As The Sadistic Ice Vixen. I torture my victims with ice senbon or I freeze parts of their body until they die of hypothermia. If I'm in a particularly bad mood I'll shatter the frozen parts so they die in agony.

I grew to care for Anko as a sister. Ibiki on the other hand I fell in love with. I decided I would tell him when I was sixteen. I am twelve now, today is the graduation exam. 'I don't understand why I have to graduate and become a genin. I mean I am already ANBU captain.' 'Because the council see's me when they look at you. There would be mass panic if the Kyuubi was ANBU at eleven.''Do I have to come out as a girl now?''Its best for everyone if you do. But when Anko adopted you did you have to adopt her style and her dirty mind?' 'Yes and I can't wait to see everyone drool over me. I mean my boobs are as big as Anko's the only difference is I'm twelve so they will get bigger. Also I don't have a dirty mind I have a sexy imagination.' 'Whatever kit. Your five minutes late.''I have to be late otherwise I won't be able to surprise everyone. Now shut up.' I passed a window and looked at my reflection. My long blonde hair in pigtails, my ocean blue eyes sparkling, I don't really have whisker marks, my skin tone a few shades lighter than Naruto's, I was wearing a fishnet armor bodysuit like Anko's, above it I was wearing a blood red mini skirt, paired with blood red ninja sandals, and the open black trench coat that Anko and Ibiki got me for my graduation present. I wasn't wearing anything under my fishnet armor no bindings nor underwear.

I stood in front of the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Good morning everyone! Naruko Uzumaki reporting for class." Iruka looked at me. "Okay Naruto get rid of that stupid jutsu now and get to your seat!" "But Iruka-sensei this isn't a jutsu this is really me. Hell the sexy jutsu is just me flashing you by releasing the henge seal Jiji gave me." Sakura screeched. "No way your really a girl your just gay for Sasuke." I put up my hand and started rummaging through my pockets. Soon I pulled out a scroll with the hokage seal on it and handed it to Iruka. He read it. "She's telling the truth. She is really is a she. Due to certain circumstances the hokage forced her to act as a boy." The I love Sasuke fanclub screamed. "Don't think you can get close to Sasuke-kun just because your a girl now. Because your ugly, and your a liar." I laughed. "First the hokage made me lie. Second I know I'm gorgeous, and have a great body, more than you can ever say washboard. Third I am already spoken for, so I don't give a rats ass about that prick. But that doesn't stop me from doing this." I walked over to Sasgay and leaned in close and whispered a few things Anko told me to. I pulled back to see he was as red as his favorite food. I winked. His head hit the floor with a loud thump. "Well I guess he isn't gay." The pink banchee started screeching again.


End file.
